Unknown Curse
by rocker95
Summary: After lava suspiciously floods the barnyard, the animals try to figure out if it's a curse. But they find out the villains are some two animals who were there...
1. Chapter 1

Episode 12: Unknown Curse

Chapter 1: The Magical Realm Of Barnia

It was a beautiful day. Funny thing was, Otis's birthday and DJ & Daisy's anniversary fell on the same day. Can you imagine a birthday party on your anniversary? Yeah.

Otis got pretty stupid stuff so far, but DJ had an idea. It would be the best present Otis would recieve.

"DJ, you get me anything?" asked Otis.

"Actually, I made you something very special." said DJ.

"MADE me something?" asked Otis.

"Follow me." said DJ.

So, DJ took him into a super-secret room. All there was was pink and green coats and a dark brown wardrobe.

"What's in here?" asked Otis.

"That wardrobe." said DJ.

"What's it do?" asked Otis.

"It is a snowy world where you get to see your dad, Prince Casper, the Dawn Shredder and the silver chain of invisibility." said DJ.

"So, Barnia right?" asked Otis.

"You are not Cownan." said DJ.

"But I didn't even-" started Otis. "You mean, when the barnyard played Barnia before you were here?" asked Otis.

"Yes. But before you go in there, I gotta tell you that there is a penalty." said DJ. "If you stay all night there longer than a week in a row, everything in there including you will turn into dust."

"Okay." said Otis.

"See your father." said DJ.

Meanwhile, outside, an RV pulled up in front of the barn and a single chopper bike was by it with a mule on it.

While Otis was in the wardrobe, DJ waited outside it drinking Dr. Popper.

In the wardrobe.

Otis called out for his father, Ben. The snow was so cold, his cowhide couldn't keep him warm.

"Dad!" shouted Otis.

No answer.

"Dad!" shouted Otis.

He turned around and his father was right behind him.

"Hey, son." said Ben.

"Hi, dad." Otis said with tears in his eyes.

At the curtains a.k.a. entrance to the room, two green paws with two fingers peeked in like hand puppets.

"I see a cow-cow don't you?" a girly voice said. They seemed to be doing a puppet show. "Yes, sure I do!"

Then, a female cow-sized t-rex with a pink shirt and short, black hair with a pink flower in it came in the room.

"Aunt Trixx!" said DJ excitedly and ran to hug her.

"Ooh!" she said with tiny pain. "I'm too old to be rough with."

"Sorry, Aunt Trixx." said DJ.

"How's my little cow-cow been?" asked Trixx quickly running a paw through his hair.

"I've been pretty good." said DJ. "It's been so long. I got a couple kids and step-son in college."

"Have you heard from them lately?" asked Trixx.

"My son called." said DJ. "He said he's engaged to a zebra."

"What did you think?" asked Trixx.

"Well...I was not too thrilled about it." said DJ.

"Well, sometimes we make bad decisions. Like how your uncle married me." Trixx joked.

"Aunt Trixx, I love you. Don't talk about things like that." said DJ. "Who cares what I think when it comes to you being a mistake? Sure, you're not...one of US, but I couldn't imagine a day without you."

"I love you too, Neph." said Trixx.

Trixx always had a nickname for DJ. She sometimes called him Neph, but most of the time, she called him her little cow-cow. She loved him so much as a child and always thought of him as her baby she never had, although he was her nephew. There were no more dinosaurs on Earth and Trixx was lucky to survive the extinction. That was why it was hard for her to have a baby. But when DJ said "I don't know what I'd do without you", she seemed heartbroken for some reason.

"Anything else new?" asked Trixx.

"I got a baby sister." said DJ.

"What's her name?" asked Trixx.

"I named her Cinnamon." said DJ.

"You mean, after your big sister?" asked Trixx.

"Mommy told me that she died in the flood in 2005 at 2 years old." said DJ.

"DJ, she lied to you." said Trixx. "Cinnamon was a teen when you were born. The moment she found out your mother was pregnant with you, she left to Paris and never came back!"

DJ couldn't believe what he was hearing. His sister didn't care about him? Maybe that's why his mother lied to him. It was so he wouldn't be upset.

"Okay, how's uncle JoJo?" asked DJ.

"He's had a rough time." said Trixx. "I can't have eggs."

"Why does it matter?" asked DJ. "Even if you did, they would be pretty strange looking."

"True. I just want a baby so bad though." said Trixx.

"I'll think of something I can do with my powers." said DJ.

"You know, you should be a superhero." said Trixx.

"I'm not planning on it." said DJ. "We have a nut down the road." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Can Things Get Worse?

It was the very next morning. JoJo, Trixx and the mule (Miles) spent the night at the barnyard. They slept in the RV except for Miles. Otis spent the night in "Wardrobe World" a.k.a "Barnia". He stayed with his dad. Chris, Adelita and 'little Ben' were home for two weeks for a college break. Chris & his girlfriend were in a black Aston-Martin Vanquish, Adelita drove a red 1968 Camaro and Ben drove a green Dodge Viper.

Otis had just came out of Barnia, Trixx was still in bed, JoJo and DJ were out at Ben's Hill and the others were eating breakfast.

Ben's Hill.

JoJo decided to talk to DJ about Trixx.

"So, what's up JoJo?" asked DJ.

"Nothing much." JoJo said seeming down.

"I'm sorry about you guys' problems." said DJ.

"There is none." said JoJo.

"What do you mean?" asked DJ.

"Your aunt Trixxie is dying." said JoJo.

"What?" asked DJ starting to cry. He felt like he was in a Scream movie.

"Try to be strong. You know she loves you very much. She wanted to tell you but she didn't want to hurt your feelings." said JoJo.

"I need to know proper things and all everyone tells me are these fucking lies so I don't feel bad!" shouted DJ.

"I'm sorry, DJ." said JoJo.

"From now on, if you love me, tell me the truth!" shouted DJ and left.

"DJ!" JoJo shouted for him, but it was too late. "Damn it!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Everyone Is Dying

DJ was sitting at a table inside the barn. He was drinking a banana-coconut smoothie while being upset. Banana-coconut was his favorite flavor. Daisy and others were by his side.

"Everyone's dying." said DJ helplessly.

"I know it hurts." said Daisy. "Everyone's gotta go sometime."

"Baby, that is my favorite family member." said DJ. "There'll never be anyone else like her."

"Honey, you can't do anything." said Daisy.

"I'm about to leave." said DJ. "I've been heartbroken over again."

"Please don't leave!" cried Abby.

"Abby, you'll never get him!" said Daisy.

"The stress and hurt has been here long. I'm sure it wasn't here the 6 years I wasn't here" said DJ.

"Six?" asked Otis.

"2006 to 2011." said DJ.

"Why do you think we didn't have stress?" asked Otis angrily.

"You guys have since '06 lived the life I wanted to live." said DJ.

"I'm sorry, but we have had thousands of people thinking they could outrule us, even a corn cob as tall as a skyscraper! It almost ATE ME!" shouted Otis. "So you think you have it rough!"

"When I had the idea for the wardrobe, I could've told my inner conscience fuck you!" said DJ.

"Whatever." said Otis.

"Anyways, I can't take the stress anymore." said DJ. "I might just move away from you ALL!"

Daisy had tears in her eyes because she knew that meant her too.

"These smoothies are sweet and rich." said DJ. "Where'd you get the milk?"

"Bessy." said Abby.

"Mom!" DJ shouted for her.

Bessy came into the room.

"What baby boy?" she asked.

"Not everyone appreciates when you make treats...WITH YOUR MILK!" shouted DJ. "We all get that you're a cow. I don't like it anymore."

Everyone but DJ and Bessy were laughing.

"Shut up!" said DJ. "You were all babies too!"

Eddy and Bud walked in with Teresa behind them.

"Look who it is! It's the two remaining troublemakers and Farmer Miller!" said DJ. "I'd ship the rest of you Jersey Cows to Mars any day."

"Then why not pick today?" asked Eddy.

"Yeah!" said Bud.

"Shut up, smart elecks!" said DJ.

"Sorry...what's your name?" asked Eddy.

"DJ." said DJ.

"Yeah, sorry." said Bud.

"Okay, Bud, no offense, but when you say yeah all the time, that's annoying!" said DJ.

"Anyways, have you heard from Igg lately?" asked Eddy.

"No, but I'm sure he's living a better life with Veronica though!" said DJ.

"Okay, chill!" said Teresa.

"I thouhgt he died." said Abby.

"No, I cured him that time I went to Veronica's." said DJ.

"I'm glad you got her as a farmer though." said Eddy. "We can do anything!"

"Now, wait a minute!" said Teresa. "Just because I'm a human that can keep a secret doesn't mean you can do just ANYTHING."

"That means don't break bones!" said DJ. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Things Hit The Fan

DJ hadn't really thought about it much until he went to bed. But he forgot he still had the ruby sun. He wanted to keep Trixx here so he couldn't keep her alive.

Next day.

DJ and Chris were out at Ben's Hill while Daisy and Ben were in Daisy & DJ's room.

Ben's Hill.

"So why'd you want me up here, dad?" asked Chris.

"The zebra." said DJ.

"Dad, are you going to lecture me about having her as a girlfriend?" asked Chris. "It's not my fault! We just fell in love!"

"I see." said DJ. "Let's talk about something else."

"I wanna know about mom." said Chris.

"Your mother was...a loving woman." said DJ. "But she worried. I was friends with other cows and she was afraid we were more than friends. She yelled at me because of it."

"Is she dead?" asked Chris.

"No." said DJ. "When Daisy came back, I was accidentally lovestruck. I forgot about your mother. Daisy and I were about to kiss and she saw us. She left me when you were a baby. A note said 'I don't ever wanna see you or him ever again!'"

"So, you and Daisy are the reason I don't know my mother." said Chris. "I hate you!"

DJ was upset. He'd never heard them words before. It made him feel like a terrible father.

Meanwhile in Daisy & DJ's room.

"Mom, what's why hasn't dad been acting like himself lately?" asked Ben.

"Ben, he's had a rough time." said Daisy. "He can't stand the pain he keeps having. I think he's about to have a nervous breakdown."

"What!" asked Ben wishing she'd not said that.

"Will you get mommy some water?" asked Daisy.

So he went to the sink, turned on the faucet and lava came out.

"Oh my god." said Ben and ran to warn everyone.

"Mom, we need to go!" shouted Ben.

"Why!" asked Daisy.

"Lava's coming out of the sink!" said Ben.

So that's when everyone went up to Ben's Hill.

A few hours later, lava filled the whole barnyard below.

"Can't they just bring helicopters with cold water like they did in Volcano?" asked Abby.

"There's no volcanoes around." said DJ. "Even if we told them, that is a reason why they wouldn't believe us."

"So, we're all stuck on this tiny hill?" asked Otis.

"I'm afraid so." said DJ.

"That sucks!" said Otis.

"At least everyone's alive." said DJ.

"Well, it's going to be warm tonight." said Otis and kissed Abby.

Night.

Everyone was awake talking and the orange glow from the lava lit up Ben's Hill.

"You know what, this reminds me of a hot Tremors." Abby said to Otis leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It gives me horrible flashbacks." said Daisy lying down beside DJ who was starting to fall to sleep.

"It just sucks to know we lost everything." said JoJo. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ruby Compatability

The next morning, Trixx was feeling very sick. It seemed to be the day she was going to pass away.

DJ touched her hoping the ruby sun would keep her alive. But it didn't.

"DJ, I love you." Trixx said lying down as DJ held her dino paw.

"I love you too, aunt Trixx." cried DJ.

Trixx put her paw on DJ's head and said "Please remember that even when I move on, I'll always think of you as my little cow-cow."

As she faded away, her dino paw acidentally cut the side of DJ's face. He didn't feel it as the blood poured all over her.

DJ cried of her disappearance.

"Ruby sun..." DJ cried. "Enlighten me."

"After resurrecting two people, the ruby sun can only grant unlimited resurrecting powers after you obtain the ruby moon." spoke the ruby sun from inside DJ.

"Where is the ruby moon located?" asked DJ.

"Deep in the heart of Mississippi." spoke the ruby sun.

"May I use powers to make it be here?" asked DJ.

"The ruby moon is rightfully yours. You get it here any way you wish." spoke the ruby sun.

DJ teleported the ruby moon to them.

"Ruby sun, this is a pink diamond!" said DJ.

"Sometimes, things are not what they seem." spoke the ruby sun. "You must eat it."

"Eat it!" shouted DJ.

"The dust will flow directly toward the ruby sun." spoke the ruby sun.

"Then what?" asked DJ.

"You will know that the ruby moon is in the right place when you have a pink glow." spoke the ruby sun.

So DJ took a tiny bite of it. There was a very weak taste of cherries. He quickly ate the 'ruby moon'.

His body began to glow.

With one touch, DJ brought Trixx back to life.

Everyone cheered.

"Congratulations!" said an unfamiliar girly voice from above.

She jumped down from the top of the tree with a book in her hoof. She was a white cow.

"Whoa!" said Nate. "What's your name?"

"They call me Twizz. My name is Maybella." she said.

"Are you single?" asked Nate.

"Yeah." said Maybella.

"Ay ay ay!" said Nate. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Way Out

Two hours later, the lava had a black crusty surface.

"DJ, can you walk across that?" asked Daisy.

"I don't know." said DJ and walked down to it.

He put his left hoof (foot) on top of the surface and did not feel hot. He then stood on it and sank, but he was able to walk back onto the land. Lava covered his hooves to the middle of his legs.

"You guys, I can walk on that!" said DJ walking back up. "We need to get to a computer so we can see what's going on."

"Where will we go?" asked Otis.

"I don't know." said DJ. "Friends, we're going to make a tower. You will sit on each other's shoulders while I balance you with my powers. I'm going to walk slowly so I don't drop anyone."

"So you won't drop us?" asked Abby worried.

"Well..." said DJ. "Try to keep still and don't fight."

"Oh." said Abby even more worried.

"And when I'm walking on it, no one freak out." said DJ. "Now, everyone start jumping on and don't touch my legs."

Later. The animals were over the lava. The weight hurt DJ but he knew he couldn't drop anyone.

"Honey, how long do you think it'll be 'til we get to the shore of this?" asked DJ.

"Possibly an hour." said Daisy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Not A Curse

The animals walked up the road on all fours until they came to a library that was closed the entire day.

They went inside and got on the internet.

"There are a million lava curses on here and not one of them match the description." said DJ.

"That's because it's not a curse!" shouted the zebra.

DJ turned around and Adelita and the zebra were pointing guns at them.

"Adelita?" asked Daisy. "Why are you doing this?"

"When Chris told you he was engaged to my friend here, he meant to say I WAS!" shouted Adelita. "That's right mom! We're lesbian lovers and I'm on her side!"

"What's your reason?" DJ asked the zebra.

"My name is Voorleigh. I was adopted by a coyote named Scream and a cow friend named Spade." she said. "But, someone killed Scream and sent Spade back to Hell where you guys claim he belongs."

"Congratulations mom, you gave birth to a psycho!" said Adelita to Daisy and turned back to Voorleigh. "Oh, it feels like the end of a horror movie!"

"What do you want to do with them?" asked Voorleigh.

"I want them all dead, especially OTIS and ABBY!" Adelita mocked.

"You even want US dead?" asked DJ and Daisy.

"Don't worry!" said Adelita.

"You get to see the other animals slaughtered first!" said Voorleigh.

"Give me the knife, Voorleigh!" said Adelita.

Voorleigh gave the knife to Adelita when she noticed Maybella was missing.

"This is going to a hell of a lot fun!" Adelita said excitedly.

"Adelita..." said Voorleigh.

"WHAT!" shouted Adelita.

"Maybella's missing!" said Voorleigh.

"I'll kill her after my parents!" said Adelita. "Otis and Abby, I'll spare your lives for a few seconds."

Then, they saw Adelita behind Voorleigh.

"Why?" asked Abby.

"I'm telling you all my plans." said Adelita. "Since Voorleigh's adoptive 'fathers' were killed, we will kill every animal on Earth and enslave every human on Earth."

"It's pretty cool isn't it?" asked Voorleigh with an evil laugh. "Except, there's only room for one queen of the world!"

"We had an agreement!" shouted Adelita.

"Yeah, but with every agreement, there's a disagreement!" said Voorleigh with a laugh.

Then, Maybella stabbed Voorleigh in the back of the head with a giant piece of glass.

Voorleigh fell face down on the ground while Maybella hit Adelita in the head with a fire extinguisher.

Voorleigh was dead and Adelita was out cold.

"We need to get out of here before she wakes up and before the cops come." said Maybella. 


	8. Unknown Curse Epilogue

Chapter 8: Epilogue 7

The next day, the lava was cold and solid. It was basically stone now. All the animals lay on it staring at the sky.

Maybella was thanked many times.

Although everything was melted in the lava, everyone didn't really care about all the things they had before today. They were just glad to be alive.

DJ had a hammer from his powers and was hitting the rock on his legs where he had walked in the hot lava.

"Honey, I love you." said Daisy and kissed DJ.

"I never imagined our daughter to be a culprit." DJ said sadly. "She even tried to kill us." "I caused you harm."

"DJ, don't ever say that." said Daisy. "It's not your fault. She chose to go that route."

"But what how would you feel if Ben done this?" asked DJ.

"Honey, don't say that." said Daisy.

"I just feel so bad, sweetheart." said DJ. "This is a worse version of the 2005 flood."

"I know." said Daisy. "Let's think positive though."

"Do you remember when we were little and we went swimming?" asked DJ.

"Yes." said Daisy.

"I remember always giving you pink roses." said DJ. "They were always your favorite snack."

"Yeah, and like the tenth or eleventh time you gave me a rose, I kissed you." said Daisy. "Times back then were fun."

"Yeah." said DJ.

The animals are currently rebuilding the barnyard on top of the rock that was once lava. Adelita died two days later of internal bleeding in the head. There were no more killers in the barnyard, but there were occassionally troublemakers.

THE END 


End file.
